Chiaki Enno/Gallery
This page is a subpage of Chiaki's article. It showcases various images of Chiaki from the Kishin Douji Zenki anime, manga and the games. Her OVA related gallery can be found at the end of the OVA-section of her article. The image seen on the right depicts her as she appears in the normal mode ending of Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight. Anime= alone Episode 10 Karuma seed chiaki anime.png|Someone carelessly holding a Karuma Seed, obviously worrying Chiaki Episode 22 Chiaki anime.png|Chiaki listening to her grandmother Saki Chiaki anime 2.png|Chiaki final Episode 51 Chiaki don't leave anime.png|After the final battle, there are no more Karuma Seeds left, so with a heavy heart, Chiaki has to part with Zenki and Akira. Chiaki: "But even if I set you free..." Chiaki please don't leave me alone anime.PNG|'Chiaki: "This world is too full of humans and noise, you can't even take a nap in peace."' Chiaki please don't leave me alone anime 2.PNG|Tears run down Chiaki's face as she has to make a tough decision. Chiaki please don't leave me alone anime 3.PNG|'Chiaki: "This is how it should be."' After this line, she seals Chibi Zenki and Akira, so they can rest in peace until they are needed again. with Zenki Episode 2 Chiaki chibi zenki anime 2.png|Chiaki and Chibi Zenki fighting a Karuma Beast Chiaki chibi zenki anime 3.png|Chiaki and Chibi Zenki fighting Episode 25 Chiaki chibi zenki anime.png|Chiaki and Chibi Zenki fighting Karuma tree gs zenki chiaki anime.png|Demon God Zenki and Chiaki fighting Karuma in her tree form Other Chibi zenki chiaki anime.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki fighting a Karuma Beast (Episode 10) Chibi zenki chiaki anime 2.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki (Episode 13) with grandmother Saki Episode 22 Saki chiaki anime.png|Grandmother Saki stopping Chiaki from going after Zenki Saki chiaki anime 2.png|Saki and Chiaki being outside the Enno Shrine with Lulupapa Episode 30 Chiaki Lulupapa anime.png|Chiaki and Lulupapa being curious about a recent event Chiaki Lulupapa anime 2.png|Chiaki with Lulupapa at the end of the episode Episode 33 Chiaki Lulupapa Guardian Village forest anime.png|Chiaki and Lulupapa while taking a walk through Guardian Village's forest and enjoying nature Chiaki Lulupapa bus stop anime.png|Chiaki and Lulupapa after arriving at the bus stop in the middle of nowhere Other Chiaki Lulupapa anime 3.png|A serious Chiaki with Lulupapa sitting on her shoulder (Episode 27) Chiaki Lulupapa Kazue anime.png|Lulupapa sitting on Chiaki's shoulder with Miss Kazue in the background (Episode 29) with Goki/Akira Episode 33 Akira Chiaki Lulupapa anime.png|Akira, Chiaki and Lulupapa while sitting outside the Enno Shrine. Akira asks Chiaki about her uncle. Goki Path of Protected Light anime.png|Goki using his "Path of Protected Light" to break down the Inugami's barrier to free and help Chiaki, after Lulupapa has informed him and the others about Chiaki's dire situation. Chiaki Goki anime.png|Goki and the others catch up to Chiaki, but her uncle has already transformed into a Karuma Beast! Goki protect Chiaki anime.png|When the beast frees itself from its shell, debris flies at Chiaki. Goki reacts quickly and protects her. Episode 39 Enno Shrine Chiaki Akira anime.png|Chiaki and Akira sitting on the staircase outside the Enno Shrine Enno Shrine Chiaki Akira anime 2.png|It's Goki's 1300th birthday and Akira openly tells Chiaki how he feels about the situation while Chiaki listens to him. Group Pictures Episode 33 Akira Chiaki Lulupapa Chibi Zenki Saki Enno Shrine anime.png|Akira, Chiaki, Lulupapa and Saki while sitting outside the Enno Shrine. They are talking about Saki's homemade pastries and Chiaki's uncle. Chibi Zenki can be seen in the background, laying in a hallway and relaxing. Episode 39 Akira's birthday cake stare anime.png|Chiaki congratulates Akira to his 13th/Goki's 1300th birthday, while Akira nervously stares at his birthday cake at the beginning of the episode. Akira's birthday visitors anime.png|Chiaki and her friends can be seen sitting at the table. Akira just isn't used to be around people, explaining why he's so nervous. |-|Manga= Volume 1 as a little girl (past) Chiaki manga.png|Chiaki as a little girl Chiaki saki manga.png|Chiaki with her grandmother Saki Enno Shrine manga with little Chiaki.png|Shortly after her grandmother Saki has taught her how to unseal Zenki, Chiaki (as a little girl) can be seen cheering. 10 years later (present) Chiaki manga 2.png|Chiaki wearing her robes and tying her belt Confident Chiaki manga.png|Chiaki being confident in her own abilities GS Zenki manga.png|Demon God Zenki talks to the two headed Karuma Beast while a puzzled Chiaki can be seen in the background Volume 5 Goki Chiaki UG Zenki manga.png|Goki, Chiaki and Ultimate Demon God Zenki as they appear in the manga Pentagram Zenki Chiaki manga.png|Chiaki asks Pentagram Zenki, if her friends (who were turned into pictures by a Karuma Beast) will return to normal. Zenki tells her that they will be fine. Volume 10 Zenki manga cover 10.png|Chiaki as she appears in the coverart of Volume 10. After Akira/Goki's revival Goki catch Chiaki manga.png|Chiaki has been struck by a foe's attack and is falling to her doom, but luckily, Akira revives just in time to save her. He achieves his Level 3 from and turns into Goki and immediately comes to Chiaki's rescue. Chiaki hug Goki manga 2.png|Chiaki is so glad that Akira/Goki is well again and calls out his name. Chiaki: "Akira!" Chiaki hug Goki manga 3.png|Chiaki gives Akira/Goki a heartwarming and affectionate hug and tells him about her feelings. She is so glad, tears come frome her eyes. The closeup says more than words could ever tell. Volume 11 Enno Shrine Library manga.png|Akira, Chiaki and grandmother Saki when they visit the Enno Shrine's library. Chiaki doesn't seem too pleased, after all those books seem to be rather old and thus have their own aromatic scent. Akira though it positively surprised and can't wait to read all those books. Goki protect comfort Chiaki manga.png|Goki protects Chiaki from the debris of a ruined building and comforts her. He promises to Chiaki, that he will rescue Saki from Kokuu's and his beastmen's grasp. Volume 12 Main Plot Goki Saki Chiaki Jupiter Zenki manga.png|Goki, grandmother Saki, Chiaki and Fighting Demon God Zenki are ready to take on new challenges! Vasara manga 3.png|When Chiaki, Zenki and Goki need his aid, Vasara is freed by the mysterious young swordsman Kokuu and saves Chiaki from one of Ryuuma-ou-Mikado's fierce jaws. Final Page Volume 12 Chinese manga.png|Vasara, Dokushi, Zenki and Goki with Chiaki wearing her Battle Armor in the center. This is the final page from Volume 12 of the manga. Magical Battle Armor Battle Armor Chiaki manga.png|Chiaki gains a magical battle armor. Ozunu has finally accepted her as his successor. Magical Battle Armor Chiaki manga.png|Chiaki wearing her magical battle armor in the final page Magical Battle Armor Chiaki manga 2.png|A closeup of Chiaki, showing her determined expression Other Jukai throw Chiaki Goki catch 06 073.png|The Inugami's crazy monks follow and attack Chibi Zenki, Jukai, Chiaki and Goki. When Zenki notices this, he calls out Jukai, who has been carrying Chiaki and Jukai tosses her over to Goki. Goki swiftly catches her, but is surprised by Jukai's behaviour. After this, Jukai fights and defeats the 3 crazy monks all by himself. (Volume 6) Chiaki Lulupapa devsketch manga.png|Chiaki and Lulupapa as they appear in the devsketches section of Volume 8. This is actually the only known time, that Lulupapa actually makes an appearance in the manga. |-|Battle Raiden= Cutscenes Chiaki.png|Chiaki as she appears ingame Zenki battle raiden 00015.png|Zenki sleeping in Chiaki's bed Zenki battle raiden 00030.png|Chiaki dragging Zenki along with her Zenki battle raiden game over.png|Chiaki's dead spirit berating Chibi Zenki on his failure, if the player loses a life. Chiaki Vajura on Ark Battle Raiden.png|Chiaki as she appears in the Vajura on Ark-transformation cutscene while casting the aforementioned spell to turn Chibi Zenki back into his true form. Sprites and Mugshots Chiaki sprite Battle Raiden.png|Chiaki's ingame sprite from the beginning of the game. Chiaki mugshots Battle Raiden.png|Chiaki's facial expressions |-|Den Ei Rei Bu= Cutscenes Gagara defeated cutscene den ei rei bu 3.png|Chiaki as she appears in the game's cutscenes Vajura on ark cutscene den ei rei bu 2.png|Chiaki as she appears in the Vajura on Ark-transformation cutscene of this game. Den Ei Rei Bu Karuma cutscene 4.png|Miki Souma, Kuribayashi, Saki, Chiaki and Jukai appearing in a cutscene Jump-and-Run Sequences Chiaki Den Ei Rei Bu.gif|Chiaki as she appears in the jump-and-run sections Chiaki scared sprite Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Chiaki when she's getting jumpscared by a mini boss Anime Sequence Battles Chiaki anime sequence intro Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Chiaki as she appears in the intro of the anime sequence battles Chiaki Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Chiaki aiding Zenki in the anime sequence battles... Chiaki Den Ei Rei Bu 2.png|...with her "Khan" fire spell Zenki 2 00011.png|Hiruda talking to Chiaki Zenki 2 00023.png|Karuma talking to Chiaki Miscellaneous Chiaki blink Den Ei Rei Bu.gif|Chiaki as she appears in the menu screens Den ei rei bu game over.png|Chiaki and Demon God Zenki in the Game Over screen Trivia * If both players play as Zenki in the Multiplayer Anime Sequence Battle and both Zenkis use Aigirougi, they will both be assisted by two identical Chiakis! While the second player's Zenki has his own alternate palette, his Chiaki will be the same as regular Chiaki. It is unknown why the developers didn't give "Green Zenki" an alternate palette Chiaki. |-|Tenchi Meidou= Cutscenes Chiaki Tenchi Meidou.png|Chiaki as she appears the game's cutscenes Chiaki victory Tenchi Meidou.png|Chiaki as she appears in the game's victory cutscene Mugshots and small Sprites Chiaki mugshot Tenchi Meidou.png|Chiaki's mugshot Chiaki sprite Tenchi Meidou.png|Chiaki on the overworld Chiaki with Chibi Zenki sprites Tenchi Meidou.png|Chiaki cheering, because she has successfully unsealed Chibi Zenki Chibi Zenki with Chiaki sprites Tenchi Meidou.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki on the overworld Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites victory Tenchi Meidou.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki won the round! Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites idle Tenchi Meidou.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki idling in board game mode Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites idle 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|Chibi Zenki can be seen sleeping while... Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites idle 3 Tenchi Meidou.png|...Chiaki shakes her head and impatiently wiggles her right foot. Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites defeat Tenchi Meidou.png|When Zenki and Chiaki lose, Chibi Zenki can be seen lying on the ground while... Zenki Chiaki board mode sprites defeat 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|...Chiaki shakes her head and occasionally kicks him with her right foot, causing him to make a funny face. |-|Vajura Fight/KDZ GG= Vajura Fight Mugshots Chiaki neutral mug Vajura Fight.png|Chiaki when she's being neutral or curious Chiaki mug Vajura Fight.png|Chiaki when she cares about someone Chiaki serious mug Vajura Fight.png|Chiaki when she's being serious Chiaki question mug Vajura Fight.png|Chiaki when something surprises her Chiaki smirk mug Vajura Fight.png|Chiaki when she's giving someone a sassy smirk Other Chiaki vajura fight.png|Chiaki's ingame sprite Chiaki character select card Vajura Fight.png|Chiaki as she appears in the character select screen Chiaki normal ending Vajura Fight.png|Chiaki as she appears in the normal mode ending of the game. She can be seen wearing her usual attire and the Guardian Bracelet. Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) Player Select Game Gear Chiaki not selected.png|Chiaki's player select card when the cursor is placed on Chibi Zenki. Game Gear Chiaki cursor.png|Chiaki's player select card when the cursor is placed on her. Game Gear Chiaki selected.png|Chiaki's player select card when she is selected. Ingame Sprites Chiaki sprite KDZ GG.png|Chiaki's ingame sprite Chiaki sprite KDZ GG 2.png|Chiaki is also able to crouch. Her crouching animation in this game gives her a more realistic pose than Den Ei Rei Bu. Cutscenes KDZ GG intro 2.png|Chiaki breaks Zenki's seals and releases him from the sepulcher! Mad cutscene Chiaki KDZ GG.png|Chiaki when she's angry Vajura on Ark cutscene KDZ GG.gif|'Chiaki:' "Vajura on Ark!" "Rise up, Zenki!" Category:Gallery Subpages Category:Chiaki's Subpages